Music & Mayhem
by Hell's-FunnyHome
Summary: Maestro of Music… Joker's inability to leave anything beautiful and graceful alone… Steamy, hot, passionate embraces… An ambitious mind lost to the rough caresses of gloved hands… Everything abandoned in the name of Music & Mayhem… But will it be enough to satisfy a woman's hunger? Complete with a Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! So, this is another something I had worked on before and decided to post. It's not terribly long, but is instead terribly dirty. I know, I know, I should be working on Murdoc's Victory not this Joker smut, but I would have it posted on my site so I figured, why not now? Perhaps that is why my mind is so distracted as of late, because I'm trying to get rid of other ideas and stories. So here's my attempt to clear my mind and bring you something new. Enjoy! I'll be posting the chapters with even intervals, though I'm not sure what they will be just yet. I'm just hoping for some interest in this and we'll go from there.**

* * *

I don't quite understand how I had ended up with the position I now held and quite frankly I don't care. If you looked at me now, you'd think it's perfectly reasonable– or at least as reasonable as it could get– for someone like me to become the infamous Maestro of Mayhem. No, what is really mind-boggling is how a once eager-to-learn little girl striving to get out of the ghetto with her musical talent had ended up in the grasp of the Joker. Let alone in his bed. It wasn't how one would expect that it happened either. No gang involvement, no late night kidnapping or mugging, far from the sort.

The first time we noticed each other, or at least the first time that I had noticed him because one can never really tell who he knew about, was in the middle of a lavish concert in downtown Gotham. It was my first time playing as concertmaster for the large and talented ensemble, and needless to say I was nervous. Everything had started rather smoothly, I entered through the side door of the large stage, the audience clapped– I'm still quite sure I remember hearing someone giggle from the front row but I ignored it and made my way quickly to the first seat in the Viola section after having bowed to the conductor. I was to play Handel's Concerto Grosso No. 1, which had proved difficult since it was not originally intended as a Viola solo accompaniment piece but luckily I had worked hard enough in my music career that when I was given the title concertmaster the piece had been presented to me as an opening into the real musical world; an induction of sorts.

I couldn't have been more proud of myself as I glided my bow across the strings of my beloved instrument. The one that had, through many different physical bodies of instruments, been the gate from the unwanted world of wild Hispanic parties, liquor, and pregnancies to the beautiful heaven I was in. Of course, just because I loved the ambience of the orchestra and I didn't want to live the life of my mother and family didn't mean I hated that life. There was always something waiting to happen but what I did know was that it wouldn't always be something I wanted. It could just as well been my brother killed in a drive by as my 14 year old niece getting knocked up or as my mother finding the love of her life–yet again.

No, I wanted more a satisfaction this world couldn't bring me and with the help of this instrument I now proudly played I had made it to where I had only dreamed. But I should have known that we were all meant to be were we were born and there was no changing it no matter how much we followed the rules of change. I had heard the giggle again and as I raised my eyes to see the conductor's arms waving the tempo, I couldn't help but take notice of the man who undoubtedly didn't belong there. He was dressed like every other there, but his person didn't fit; the intensity with which he fidgeted in his seat in such a childlike manner. I looked back to my music but not seconds later I was drawn back to the man who was now imitating the conductor's wild arms strokes.

I felt myself smile at his antics and before I knew it the piece was over. I stood up and bowed to the conductor, the first violin, and then the audience. But I could notice him, although it was hard not to when he was clapping obnoxiously loud and giving me thumbs up. I laughed and my smile became all the more sincere as I bowed again towards the audience and returned to my seat to play for the remainder of the concert.

This had proceeded for several evenings, every time I would play in a concert I saw him there, sitting front row like a child unwillingly dragged by his parents to the Met. But every time the concert ended he would undoubtedly bring a smile to my face with the enthusiasm he showed in my music. If only I knew it wasn't just my music, maybe I wouldn't have been dragged towards him.

But I don't regret it now, after all there's no use crying over spilt milk.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. Remember, it's an adult Joker story. Totally meant for smut purposes. As well as it being the first fic I ever wrote, back when I used Quizilla, lmao. So yeah, read and review!**

* * *

It was after my 7th performance that we actually met, only this time I didn't recognize him. Instead, as I turned around after carefully putting away my precious Viola, I was face to face with the Clown Prince of Crime himself.

The Joker.

Fighting the temptation to yell and scream for the police, I set my instrument down and swallowed the built up saliva in my mouth. "W-What can I d-do for yo-ou?" I somehow managed to spurt out, hoping that if I did as he said he wouldn't kill me.

He leaned against the doorframe, "Why I simply came to meet the maestro of tonight's performance!" He didn't act as the dangerous fiend I had heard him to be but I didn't let my guard down.

I wanted to respond but found myself unable to and I want to tell you that, being a rational being, it was because of the fear that his mere presence enabled but now I think about it, it was instead a sort of fascination that kept me still when he walked towards me and circled around my person. I flinched when he placed his gloved hand on my cheek, the leather being surprisingly cold.

"Oh, you seem nervous… Is it the scars?" He giggled and I let out a quick breath before licking my lips. "Wanna know how I gottem?"

I felt him smirk behind me as a shiver ran through my body. He flicked out a knife and placed it in my mouth.

"I once had a music teacher, ya see. He always had the students play with the musical instruments in his classroom. Always said, 'You kids gotta learn to hear the music in life!' So, uh, I tried this and that… but never quite got the hang of anything so I told him that I was gonna give up-ah. He didn't like that. Oh no, no, no, no. He didn't."

I shut my eyes tight, tasting iron, and felt a drop of warm blood begin to slowly pour out of my mouth as he pressed the knife harder against my cheek and continued in a low whispery tone.

"He let the class out early, right? But had me stay behind and he dragged me to the storage closet. 'I'm gonna show you a special instrument that you'll definitely get some uh… music out of.' Called me an uncultured son-of-a-bitch but when he brought out his instrument and I finally realized that what he wanted me to do was fuck'im well… You can see I didn't end up too happy. I grabbed the first thing I found and stabbed him right here–" he jabbed into my side painfully, "– with a broken music stand. But then!" He yelled right in my ear making me jump. "Then it gets exciting! He grabs a drum and hits me over the head with it. Now I'm bleeding, close to unconsciousness on the floor, when he steps over me and pulls out the stand piece putting it in my mouth, much like this!" He reminded me with a stab of the knife. "He said, 'Why so serious, kiddo? You gotta let the music inspire you! Hear the music and SMILE!" He yelled the last part before knocking me out.


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, I kind of laughed as I reread this. I don't edit much, I want to keep much of what I wrote the same. You might think, 'Why would you do that instead of improving the story?' Well, the answer is: I'm a lazy fuck. Plus, I feel like if I were to try and change some of it, I'd end up changing more of it, and furthermore change the story as a whole. Which, also takes away time from Murdoc's Victory. Anyway, things are starting to get hot and heavy, not much in terms of quantity but there's definitely vivid smut elements. So read and review please!**

**Yah, nasty…**

* * *

I slowly found myself waking on a soft bed but it wasn't until I heard the plucking of strings that I rose from complete sleep. "Kayla! Leave that alone!" My eyes shut at the sudden volume of my voice and I groaned in pain.

"Oh my, protective aren't we?" He laughed mockingly. I slowly opened my eyes again to see the same man I'd grown to recognize from the concerts.

I frowned and cleared my throat, "Who the hell–" I had to lick my lips because of my parched mouth, my voice was very raspy. "Who the hell are you and why am I here?" I looked around, taking notice of the dirty white walls and suspiciously stained wood floor.

"Now, nowww. That's no way to talk to you biggest fan, maestro." He handed me a cup of water. I looked at it warily and when I didn't take it right away he growled and threw the cup at me. It didn't hurt but I was surprised at his outburst and how cold the now spilt water was. I repented not taking the cold water now when I heard him laughing. "So maestro, you gonna play somethin' for me?"

"Why should I?" I coughed out.

He smirked. That smirk sent shivers through my spine and even more came when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his hard body. Leaning down a ways– making obvious our height difference– he placed his face so his lips were right next to my ear.

"Because, maestro, last night's performance finally let me see the music in life." My eyed widened as realization finally dawned that this was the Joker. "And as your music, uh, inspires me to hear the music in life, I'm gonna ask you again." He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. "Are you going to play something for me?"

"Yes!" Tears sprang from my eyes and I thought of the possibilities of my death.

"Ah ta, ta, ta!" He shushed me as he harshly wiped my faced. "Don't cry, maestro. It doesn't suit you, you should smile!" He motioned his arm towards the ceiling and gave me a giant smile. His position made me laugh though I wasn't any less scared. "There ya go, maestro! See! You just gotta learn to take my jokes then it'll all be wonderful!" He shoved me forward before placing my viola in my hands. "Now play." He ordered.

I nodded feebly and placed he instrument between my shoulder and chin. Noticing it was severely out of tune, it took me a while to retune it and I started getting nervous when I saw he got frustrated at the amount of time I was taking. I left it semi out of tune and paused before beginning Après en Rêve. As soon as I was done I noticed that he had stood and began walking closer to me.

"Now," he muttered dangerously low, "let's see what other music my maestro can make." I noticed the lust in his eyes and I grew anxious. He snatched the viola and bow from my hands, causing me to flinch and pull my hands towards my body.

"Please…" I whispered.

"Please what, maestro?" He jerked me towards his tall form and started removing the black dress I had worn for the concert and apparently never taken off. His fingers roamed my shoulders and neck, as my dress slipped to the floor I knew that what he wanted was something I couldn't prevent no matter what I did. As he raked his fingers down my shoulder, leaving red marks, I gasped at the pain feeling my body responding to his ministrations. "Please WHAT?" He demanded as he shoved me onto his bed.

"Please be gentle…" I tried to make out before he started laughing hysterically.

"Oh maestro, you'll learn that gentle isn't how I work." He plunged two fingers into me before I was prepared and I wailed.

As he started pumping his fingers, slowly feeling me become wetter, I managed to finish my sentence. "I meant gentle with my viola." I said through grit teeth and shut eyes.

"Look at me!" He stopped and I quickly opened my eyes. He stared at me but my body continued to respond to his previous movements. "You care more about your music than your life?" I feebly nodded. "Then let's make this symphony ring!" He plunged his cock into my waiting body. I arched my chest and that night he brought out the loudest, most jaw dropping moans from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's interesting to read what I have written down from so long ago. In both a good and a bad way, I can see how well this could have worked as a story but the detail work, as well as the vocabulary, need development. It's very quick and needlessly detailed, while not covering some juicy bits. But hey, that's why I'm warning people to realize it's my WAY early stuff where my mind was just focused on the smut aspect. I read a review from someone asking to make the chapters longs. As much as I would like to, this is how they were originally written and divided, I don't want to change it too much by adding when I don't remember what exactly was going through my mind at the time. I don't think it would make sense. However, I noticed the story was actually unfinished so once I finish Murdoc's Victory I might add an ending to this one and combine it all into a one-shot. We'll see.**

* * *

That's how it worked for almost a year. I would always play when he ordered me to and afterwards he would fuck my body senseless. I never said much but I think he understood that the way I preferred to express myself was through my music.

A month after he had taken me I came to the verdict that I would never be able to return to my hard-worked-for life. After depressing myself over that judgment for about a week afterwards, I accepted it and continued to work as the Joker's musician. It wasn't too bad; he occasionally brought me packets of random sheet music and that kept the both of us happy. I kept busy learning pieces and transcribing movements that weren't in my playing range.

Soon I started to notice that when he would take my body and inflict pain, I grew to like it. I was never into S & M, if anything I always thought it was strange but I knew that when the Joker would force me into his bed I ended up much more satisfied compared to the other times I had been to bed with someone. And then he stared bringing me along with him to his missions.

The first time I went, he had me bring my viola to play a little something to "inspire him" for his work. I was too nervous to play at first but after a little rough handling and a couple "encouraging" words; I was more than willing to play. It wasn't something too fancy but apparently– thanks to the late night news– it ended up being his biggest and quickest raid yet, bringing in close to $700,000 dollars.

This became a ritual as well and soon I was going along every mission they had, always playing something beforehand. Being with the Joker for more than a year had definitely rubbed off on me as I began having fun with my playing. I would play randomly before a mission, sort of to tip off the city that sometime we would come and play but because it was only when I felt was the right time, no one ever knew how soon after wards the chaos would begin. I never had more fun than at those times with the Joker, my viola, and those mad operations of his.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm actually a little embarassed by this story, to say the least. I had an idea, that much was obvious, but I should've planned this out more than I had–that much is obvious, I think. Things loosly tie together, there's a general plot that's being followed but in the whole, this is very fragmented. Granted, it's supposed to be in the form of a woman who is slowly loosing her mind to the Joker–willingly, I might add–but there could have much more done. In any case, I hope those reading this, are enjoying my choppy high school writing style and if anyone would like to take this story and tweak/edit it, then be my guest. Actually, I'd be really interested in reading what someone could do with this, just let me know because I'd hate for someone to actually _steal_ the story alltogether, however bad it might be teehee. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

I walked down gracefully from the roof of Gotham National Bank; it had been quite a performance if I had to say so myself. I was feeling particularly happy this morning seeing as how the Joker had insisted upon a quickie right before I set out on Gotham's most recent recital. That man really did know how to pleasure a gal.

I placed my viola around my torso as I climbed down from the fire escape. When reached the last two steps, I jumped down and made my way through the alley as quickly as possible. Making my way in front of Wayne Enterprises, I stopped to watch the well-dressed people walking in and out of the building.

I would be lying if I said I didn't miss being a part of normal society sometimes. I sometimes wondered if I ever tried going back, would I be satisfied with that lifestyle again. _'Would the Joker even let me?' _I laughed to myself. _'Of course not, you belong to him now.'_ I knew this was true, as much as I prided myself my freedom. Forcing my independence on my whole family, in the end I ended up belonging to the one person I never thought I would belong to.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I was thrown onto the floor. Looking up I saw an older looking black man. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He held out his hand for me to take.

"It's alright." I smiled.

"This might seem somewhat out of place, but have we met before?" He studied my face.

"No, I don't think so. I don't get out too much lately." I readjusted my metal case into a more comfortable position.

"No, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before. Just give me a second…"

I was starting to feel uncomfortable now. I wasn't used to someone paying much attention to me ever since the Joker took me. "I used to play for the Gotham Symphony Orchestra. Played a lot of solos with them."

"Ah, then you must be the famous Miss Athena Mendoza. I must say, you played with so much passion. It was always a privilege to hear you."

I nodded. "Thank you Mr.-"

"Where _are _my manners." He joked. "I'm Lucius Fox. Will I ever have the pleasure to hear you play again, my dear?"

I giggled. "I'm more than positive you will."

"Unfortunately, I must be off. It was a pleasure, once again." With that he walked away.

I stood there, watching as he sauntered to a cab and got in. I shrugged my shoulder, quietly gloating to myself. I hadn't received a compliment by someone other than the Joker in so long. And this one had a sense of real sincerity to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blahbitty, blah blah. New Chapter, things are starting to get tied together. I have to say though, I never thought this story would become as popular as it has. I'm happy to know people like it even with a lot of errors tied in. Makes me proud, but here it is. And don't forget to read my Gorillaz fic while you're on my page! Oh and please review!**

* * *

Skipping, I made my way further along as I heard a wolf whistle. I wasn't sure it was directed at me, seeing as I was dressed in a black elbow-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of combat boots, and my hair had been left wild as only a Hispanic woman could have.

When I felt my arm being grabbed, I quickly turned around and punched the person. When I heard a familiar laughter, I silently begged that he wouldn't be upset.

"OH HA-HA-HA!" He laughed hysterically. "My-my, maestro, I didn't know you were such a firecracker outside of bed!" He picked himself off of the floor, his hand to his face before looking at it. "You've got one helluva right hook too, I like that." Great I had broken his nose. He slowly walked towards me.

Slowing breathing, I backed into a wall. "What're you doing here? I thought you were gonna rob the bank."

"Funny you should say that." He placed a hand on my shoulder and used the other to pull out a knife. "That was just what I was gonna do, when I saw a delicious looking little miss talking to Gotham's own Lucius Fox."

"So? Was that wrong?"

He suddenly dug the knife through my hair and into the wall. I recoiled before he used the hand previously holding the knife and touched my face. "No. It wasn't." Stressing the t. "But you see, I just got curiouser and curiouser. What _ever_ were you two talking about." He batted his eyes.

I couldn't help but smile, thinking of the interaction. "Not much. He was just complimenting me on my previous performances. Back when I played with the Symphony."

"I see…" He seemed to contemplate something when he removed the knife and pressed it into my neck. He frowned, "You're not getting any ideas of leaving and going back are you?" I shook my head. "Good! Because you do know, you belong to me." He slowly nodded as if directing a child in what to say before grabbing my hair at the nape of my neck and pulling my head back. He lowered his head next to my ear. "Remember that, maestro. You're mine." He whispered before roughly placing his lips on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time gap, oh well. She seems to be getting a little… er, loopy? Sensitive? I think I'm looking for the word passive... yeah, passive seems to fit. I think I might go back and just paste all of this together. I just discovered that I didn't exactly finish the story, though. So I'll post what I already have written, which is like another 2 or 3 chapters, but the rest will have to wait until I've finished with Murdoc's Victory since that's my #1 priority. Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! I said it before but I'll say it again, it makes me happy to know how that this story got as popular as it did especially because I definitely wasn't expecting that. Dirty smut coming in chapter nine, yah nasty… lol**

* * *

The Batman caught me on the last month of my second year with the Joker. The bastard interrupted me in the middle of Eine Kleine Nach Musik. The Joker had decided he wanted Harvey for who-knows-what reason so I took it upon myself to sneak onto the roof of Dent's office. Taking a deep breath I began playing, never stopping to bother myself with something as trivial as why everyone was so daft they couldn't capture me whenever I played. Maybe because it wasn't _exactly_ illegal and they couldn't _exactly_ tie me to the Joker.  
I was just playing the repeat when I felt my viola being snatched forcefully away from my body and because of it, I fell backwards and as I looked up I saw Batman holding my precious instrument.  
"Where's the Joker?" He spoke in a horribly raspy voice.  
"How should I know? I'm just a musician." I smiled, but it dropped quickly when he threw my viola to grab hold of me.  
"Where is he?" He yelled in my face. I was furious! First he destroys the very essence of my life and then he yells at me! I knew there was no way I could beat him in hand to hand combat and therefore would probably end up in prison.  
I banged on his suit screaming, "You broke it! You broke it!" Tears were falling rapidly and at some point I must've overworked myself because I woke up in prison.  
Like I said before, there was no way they could have tied me to the Joker so they didn't keep me for long. For 2 months I lived in depression now that I didn't have my instrument or the Joker. I eventually managed to get a job, teaching privately for an after school program. It wasn't great pay but it did get me enough to live decently and buy a new viola.  
For almost a year I lived like this but music didn't do it for me anymore. It did bring some happiness back into my life but I knew what I wanted– no what I needed was the Joker and the life he had at one point forced me to live.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. It's going.**

* * *

I didn't play in concerts after that and slowly I felt myself mentally deteriorating. That is, until the Joker burst into my home one day. I had been attempting to sleep for what seemed like hours when I heard someone pluck the string on my new viola. I slowly got out of bed as I heard more pizzicato. When I opened the door I was surprised to see the Joker, in full make up, leaning against my heater, looking so out of place with the delicate instrument in his hands.

"How do ya play this thing anyway?" He growled. I smiled, knowing it was stupid asking why he didn't come for me sooner and even stupider holding a grudge against it.

"I'm sure I can provide a good example." I laughed, walking over to where he was.

"Oh you better, maestro, 'cause I could use some good music after tonight." He sprawled himself across my couch when I turned around to get everything ready to play again, with the passion I had lost and in a matter of seconds regained with his mere presence.

I played a section of Bach's _Brandenburg Concerto No. 2_ and as I finished putting my viola in its' case I heard him get up. I turned to face him and I saw the look that I had been dreaming about for almost a year. The look that told me everything was going to return to the way I wanted them to be, that brought back the passion that allowed me to hear the music in life once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahem… Blushing… So here it is, the nasty smut you've all been searching for since I posted an 'Adult' Joker story. I promised I'd finish this story as soon as I finished with Murdoc's Victory, so I'm gonna keep that promise. Can't say when I'll finish writing it, but I know it won't be too much longer. I have the ending in my head, quite different from when i first started writing this back way-back-then. But I think it fits in with my story and my Joker.**

* * *

He violently pushed me up against the wall, taking off his jacket before using his knife to rip off my top. Ripping off my bra as well, he quickly began massaging my pert tits with his cold hands while kissing me hard. I moaned into his bruising kiss as I moved my hand beneath his shirt, feeling his firm chest and scratching him with my nails. My legs pushed themselves between his, feeling his hardness on my thighs. I moaned at the closeness I felt.

He moved his kisses down my face and neck to my caramel breasts. He slowly began the spiraling of his tongue around one breast, slowly closing in on my waiting nipple. He caressed my other tit with one hand while his unused hand moved to my crotch. When he reached my dark brown nipple with his mouth, he sucked it into his lips biting hard enough to shock me.

I felt the wetness seep through my underwear as I whimpered softly at the intertwining pain and pleasure. I backed away from his lips just long enough to take off his vest and shirt before hastily coming back to him and reaching my hands towards his pants, letting my fingers remain on the waist. He removed his hands from my being to quickly pull off my pants and underwear, leaving me naked before him. He returned his lips to mine and began to rub my pussy while his other hand ran its' fingers over my beady nipple. I moaned even louder and moved my pussy closer to his body as it grinded against his hardness, feeling his want.

He pulled me forward suddenly– with the hand on my pussy– and I fell to my knees in front of him. As he looked down into my eyes, I noticed his hard cock straining in his pants just inches from my face. I licked my moist lips and reached up to pull his pants off– soon followed by his boxers– to reveal his long, thick, hard-as-a-rock cock looking completely mouth watering. My pussy became even wetter and I sighed at the thought of it pumping through me. My hand crept up his muscled and scarred leg, teasing him before taking hold of his large member, giving it a squeeze before moving my hand up and down the shaft.

He groaned softly, running his fingers through my black curling hair. The temptation was too much to handle, so I puckered my lips and softly blew onto the tip of his dick before taking my tongue and licking the tip as well. I ran my tongue along the shaft, making it nice and wet. His hot veins felt so wonderful against my mouth. He moved his hand to the back of my head and started to gently pull it towards his cock. I opened my mouth widely and took him into it. I moaned loudly as I felt the pre-cum starting to flow against my tongue, mixing with my saliva.

"Oh God, yeah maestro." He muttered, using his nickname for me. I was determined every time to make myself worthy of that name for not just being Gotham's Symphony Orchestra concertmaster but also the best lover he'd had. He was the one for me but I didn't try and fool myself to think it could be love. No, this was purely physical but he provided the type of satisfaction and excitement I had always longed for in my boring life… even if it would only end in my downfall, I was willing to take that risk.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I know this is a shitty ending, but in all honesty this wasn't a serious story to begin with. It's not fair to you as readers, but I felt awkward leaving the story as it was. That being said, this is not something I planned really expanding on anyway. It's not much, but it's an ending and hopefully it does the story SOME justice.**

* * *

My face was slammed against a concrete wall, the skin breaking on contact and little drops of blood beginning to pool in the breaks. My fingers clenched and released, another orgasm blowing through me as I turned to see Joker thrusting violently behind me. It was a rare moment that I was able to feel his actual skin on mine, though we constantly sought each other's company, and tonight it seemed to be my lucky evening. I groaned once more, the quivering of my inner region having no impact on his ferocity.

"Sing for me," he growled savagely, reaching around to turn my face toward him. He laughed, seeing my injured face, and asked once more. What could I do but comply? I opened my mouth to moan, when he inserted his calloused fingers into my mouth. His fingers had a particular taste, sour, salty and held traces of gunpowder, but it turned me on even more, causing me to lick around them, sucking off his taste until it coated my tongue.

The sound of a knife clicking caught my attention and before I knew just what he was doing, I felt the excruciating pain of the dagger penetrating my back and ripping the skin open. "Stop!" I cried, this was new! It was too much! "What are you doing?" I flinched away but his hands held me in place, slamming into me a final time and dropping the knife to the floor. Once again I tried to get away, the pain sending my mind into flight mode, but he continued to hold me there refusing to let go.

As the seconds passed, I felt my body's trembling soon grow into a full shaking. But it wasn't my trembling, it was the Joker laughing, no guffawing at my sobbing.

"Lighten' up maestro!" He pulled out of me, walking to grab his discarded boxers, laughing as he did so.

I tried to speak, but found my voice lost, so instead I crouched down facing the wall, the pain of my laceration making less of an impact than the shock of it happening in the first place. I was scared. It wasn't the first time he'd done something that drove fear into me during our passionate acts, but it was the first time he'd hurt me.

His laughter died down and turned into a scowl when he noticed I wasn't reacting. "You should, uh, learn to take a joke, hehe."

Eventually, I managed to make myself walk over to the recliner he was sitting in. He looked up at me with shining dark brown eyes, eyes that could seem so innocent even with their permanent manic gleam.

"What'd you do to me?" I whispered, my arm was bent back so as to have my fingers floating just above the cuts.

He sniggered, pulling me down so I was kneeling in front of him. "Eheheh, I wanted an instrument of, uh, heh, my own."

I looked at him with confusion clear on my face.

"You play so pretty, I wanted to do the same!" He turned me, my back was facing him and my breathing was slow and steady. "So if I press here," he suddenly dragged his finger down the wound making me scream out and move away from him. He, once again, started laughing, almost falling onto the bed. "See! What a, hahahahaha, lovely sound!" He held onto his sides.

* * *

I was extremely happy to get home, sighing in glee when the bathroom started filling with a hot steam. A quick push of a button turned on my shower mp3 player and the soothing sounds of rippling piano chords instantly occupied the room. I smiled, imagining it was my hands playing the delicate notes in Lizst's _Liebestraum, _as I removed my clothes. My mouth opened, forcing my chapped lips apart, and I stretched my jaw, feeling it creak with lack of use. There really was no reason for me to speak nowadays anyway. Playing? That was getting uneventful even now, because all that mattered was him.

My mind abruptly changing gears, curiosity got the better of me and I turned around. I gasped, finding the cause of my physical pain to be something of beauty. There, between my shoulder blades down to the small of my back, amongst my feminine curves was four long thin lines. The more I stared, the more I understood what he meant when he called me instrument. I was like a living viola! I felt beautiful…

A nauseating feeling came over me and I had to lean against the sink, deciding that if I didn't take that shower now I'd pass out before I did. My legs carried me to the small tub, and the hot water burned my marks, but it no longer bothered me. He saw me as I saw my viola, a thing of beauty! And I would only play for him.


End file.
